The hot dog is eaten in almost every household and in many public events. It is one of the main food offerings in many entertainment activities such as baseball, for example. Often characterized as an “American tradition”, the hot dog is a staple food product at picnics, sporting events, and campouts.
One of the concerns related to hot dogs or other cylindrical food products is the diameter and/or size of a normal bite-size piece. The American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) recognizes that hot dogs or other round firm foods present common choking hazards. The August 1999 issue of Child Magazine indicates that hot dogs are among the top ten foods most likely to cause choking in children. Additionally, it is estimated that 78% of choking injuries occur in children under four years old, according to studies completed at the Dupont Hospital for Children in Wilmington, Del. Oftentimes infants or young children simply do not grind or chew their food well and they may attempt to swallow it whole. The AAP therefore recommends that these types of foods be cut or chopped to reduce the bite size, and, that they be consumed by infants and young children under adult supervision.
It is also well recognized that children may be finicky eaters. It therefore would be an improvement in the art to provide a utensil that not only quickly slices the food product to reduce choking hazards, but also forms a shape attractive to young children.